Barcodes are machine-readable (i.e., computer readable) representations of information on a surface. Optical scanning devices such as laser-based barcode scanners and image-based scanners are used in a multitude of situations for both personal and business purposes. Typical barcodes include vertical bar symbols formatted as two-dimensional matrices. A variety of barcode readers and laser scanning devices have been developed to decode these bar symbols into a multiple-digit representation of information such as inventory checks, delivery tracking, product sales, etc.
Many supply chains confront the problem of counterfeit goods within the chain. The product within these chains may be counterfeited and copied right down to the barcode label on the product, thereby making it very difficult to detect the counterfeit products from the genuine products. The current solutions involve product serialization and/or label serialization. However, these solutions require access to a database of serial numbers and any associated information in order to validate the authenticity of the product.
Standard barcode symbols are comprised of dark and light bars of varying widths. When light is projected onto these symbols, the light is mostly absorbed by the dark bars of the symbol and mostly backscattered by the light bars of the symbol. Accordingly, the pattern of symbols may be read by photo-detectors within the scanner or imager devices. An alternative to stimulation (or “excitement”) wavelength. Upon irradiating the fluorescent ink of the symbol, the ink emits an activated light within a known band of wavelength readable to the photo-detector within the scanner or imager. Under normal lighting conditions, the fluorescent ink, itself, may be generally minimally visible, if not invisible, to the human eye. In addition, the activated light emitted from the fluorescent ink may also be minimally visible, if not invisible, to the human eye. Due to the fact that fluorescent barcodes are mostly invisible, the placement of a fluorescent barcode on a surface eliminates the need to obscure any underlying printed material on the surface. Furthermore, unlike the standard barcodes, the fluorescent barcode would not be difficult to read over a darkened background or surface.